


Please Don't Let Him Go

by team_allen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny argue, a lot. This time it hits Danny hard, words from Rachel and hugs from Grace are all he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Let Him Go

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to [kodamasama](http://kodamasama.livejournal.com) for the beta <3 
> 
> written for the square of _solace_ on my [love_bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com) card.

Danny’s hands were shaking as he scrolled through his phone book. He hit the “dial” button and waited for the ringing. Once, twice, three times it rang before Rachel’s voice came over the speaker.

“Danny, do you _know_ what time it is?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know who else to call.” His voice faltered as he spoke.

“Danny? What’s wrong?”

“Rach, I know it’s not my weekend, but can I have Grace tomorrow?” he nearly begged instead of asking. “Please.”

“Danny...” she started

“Rach, I can’t do this now.” His voice shook as he continued.

“You can pick her up at 9 am.”

He took a deep breath, thanked her, and ended the call.

**********

“Dannooooooooo!” the little girl shrieked as she ran out of the doorway towards him.

“Monkey!” he said as he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her head.

“Mommy says we get to spend today together! Can we go to the beach and get some shave ice?”

“You bet we can!” he said, hugging her tighter

“Can Uncle Steve come too?” she asked, moving her head slightly to look him in the face.

“Um, not today, sweetie; he’s busy.”

“Oh, ok,” she said sadly, which broke Danny’s heart even more.

“Go get in the car, monkey, I just want to talk to your Mom for a bit,” he said as he put her down.

He walked towards Rachel, who was waiting at the door.

“What’s happened, Danny?”

He ran his hand through his hair before answering.

“I don’t even know. We were bickering, as we do, and the next thing I know we were screaming at each other. One thing lead to another and I told him I was done and left.”

“Done with what, Danny?”

“Everything. Nothing. I didn’t even mean it. God, Rach, he drives me up the wall, but I _need_ him, and now I’ve fucked it up and lost him.”

He scrunched his eyes and tears slowly began to fall. She pulled him into her arms.

“I know, Danny. Look, you two, you’re made for each other. You won’t have lost him.”

He pulled away and looked at her. “But, Rach, what if I have?”

“Daniel. Do you trust me?”

“You _know_ I do, but...”

“No buts, Danny.” She hugged him once more and kissed his cheek. “Now go and spend the day with that beautiful girl of ours, and try not to think about it. It’ll be fine. Trust me,” she said with a smile.

“Thank you, Rachel. I know things haven’t always been easy for us.”

She waved her hand at him.

“It’s what I’m here for. I mean, if your ex-wife can’t help with your boyfriend, what else can I do?” she said with a laugh. “You love him right?”

“More than anything, other than her,” he said and cocked his head towards Grace who was patiently waiting in the car

“And he loves you? And Grace?”

He didn’t even need to answer. They shared a knowing look.

“Exactly,” was all she needed to say.

They were interrupted by a short blast of the car horn and Grace’s voice.

“Dannooooooooo! Come on!”

“Go,” Rachel said, “your Princess awaits.”

He smiled at Rachel once more before walking to the car.

“ _Finally_ , Daddy!” she exclaimed. He buckled himself in and started the engine.

“Now, Miss Gracie, where first?” he asked, and he started backing out of the driveway, smiling and mouthing _thank-you_ at Rachel once more.

“Um...beach! No, shave ice, definitely shave ice!”

“Shave ice it is then,” he said as he headed towards Kamekona’s. “What flavor?”

“PINEAPPLE!” she near- on _screamed_.

“That’s Uncle Steve’s influence, isn’t it?” He smiled as he remembered the first time they all had a shave ice together.

**********

Danny had had his usual strawberry, Steve had had pineapple, and Grace had gone for grape. Steve and Grace had been sitting on one side of the bench with Danny on the other. 

Grace pointed to the sky. _**“Steve! Look!”**_ she said, which he fell for, although he still swears he _knew_ what she was doing, and she scooped up some of his pineapple for herself. He pulled her on his lap and tickled her. _**“I can’t believe you did that!”**_ he joked, bringing out a small, but loud, giggle from the little girl, and it had been that moment that Danny had first realised that _this_ was what had been missing from his life.

**********

“I’m sad we won’t be seeing him today,” she said with a frown

Danny glanced over at her quickly before turning his eyes back to the road

“Me too, baby girl, me too.”

“Will we see him next weekend? I love Uncle Steve time.”

“I hope so, monkey. I love Uncle Steve time too,” he said.

They soon pulled up outside Kamekona’s; they got out of the car, and Grace ran over to the stand. Danny pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text, his thumbs fumbling as he did.

_“I’m sorry x”_

He didn’t expect a reply; he probably didn’t even _deserve_ a reply. He locked the car and pocketed the keys and felt his phone vibrate in his other hand as he did. His hands were shaking as he opened the new text.

_“Me too. Come over tonight? x”_

_“Be there at 9. Love you x”_ He hovered over the send button for a few seconds before sending it. He walked over to Grace who had already ordered for them both. He felt his phone vibrate once more in his hand. He bit his lip as he opened it.

_“Love you too x”_

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, smiled, and pocketed his phone. Grace looked up at him.

“Are you ok, Daddy?” she asked

“I am now, baby. I am now.”


End file.
